


Tales on Naboo - New Powers

by SWAG_77



Series: Star Wars: Force Tantra [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, flip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous Kylo Ren meets with Rey and learns new powers in the Force and Force Tantra. "The Garbage With Do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales on Naboo - New Powers

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the gratuitous sex scenes retrofitted for Reylo. See how it will work. It is quite not safe for work, pornographic, smut, there is no plot to this. All haters must visit this link first: bit.ly/ReyloSmut
> 
> Just some full on trash, garbage, smut, refuse, canned, hot sex.

Kylo Ren feels Rey’s tongue swirling in his mouth to find his as he complies with his needs, his tongue rushes forwards to greet hers, the tip brushing down her entire length. He unlatches with a tight grip and breathlessly whipsers.“I would like that very much...”

Rey escorts him down the corridor of hall on Naboo that opens up to the veranda overlooking a large pool with sunlight looking in and a waterfall. She grins in her enthusiasm upon seeing Kylo Ren in more formal attire than his robes. More like his First Order formal dress uniforms. “You are quite well-dressed! Plans?”

He shakes his dark brunette locks with a slight chuckle. “No plans at all, yet,” as his eyes slip down to observe Rey’s form lingering over the balcony. “None at all.”

“Why are you dressed? Err I mean, what are you all dressed up for?” Rey sits into a lounge loveseat and pulls him into it with her.

Ren follows her pull and sits as his arm moves around her shoulder. “Well, if I were to go by your first question. I was thinking of removing them.” His eyes glint from his jibe.

Rey flips around to ask while kicking off her sandals. “Which one do you like the most?” She unbuckles his belt and opens his robes.

His hands slip around her waist as he gently pulls her into his lap. Her body straddles his as he looks nto her eyes slowly. “I would prefer to lose all my clothes.” 

Rey’s top falls to the ground to expose her nakedness. “Only problem is, you have your trousers on.” 

Ren’s eyes are blessed at the sight of her full breasts as he moves his hand that further down into his trousers. “That can be taken care of.”

Rey smirks removing her skirt as she stand atop of Ren. Now, she is completely absent of clothing looking down at him gently pressing her foot against his manliness.

His eyes move along her body, his hands move down to unbuckle and opens his trousers wide, he drags the clothing off his legs and flick it away. Using both his hands, he removes his underarmor, quickly. He sit back, completely bare for her. 

She falls to her knees as she leans her torso into him and kisses his lips with soft presses. She separates her thighs to straddle him as she caresses his cheek and feels the stubble of his whiskers.

Ren stares into Rey’s eyes as his lips parts and presses his on her. His tongue roams inside his mouth as if he searches for her tongue. His hands feel her thighs as he edges his hips forward and the head of his cock presses her slit opening to open wider so that the rest of his thick manhood would find a path into her. 

Her hips wave in motion to ride Ren’s pleasure muscle as she holds his shoulder with one hand. She groans enjoyment as her head drops back as her hair waves down her back. She rides him hard as her calves drop between his sides as she bounces up and down on him to gain ecstatic traction. 

A light groan escapes his mouth as he move his hips with each of her bounce and slams upward to match her movements. As her head leans backwards, his lips move forward to meet the tender flesh of her neck. His lips massages her skin lightly with her tongue, he suckles gently on her smooth skin. 

Rey grinds as she feels his cock deep inside her and wiggles her hips harder as she wraps her arms around his body, while rubbing his back up and down. She feels his moist humid breath along my skin as she utters. “Yes. Mmmhmm. Right there. That’s it.”

Ren suddenly wraps his arms around her hips tightly, and stands. He holds her and twists around to lay on the cushion lounge chair. He thrusts as he senses her body tighten through the Force as her pussy muscles grip his cock. He gasps in ecstasy as his lips moves to find hers. 

“Harder, faster, mmmm... Yes... Move! Yeah...” Her eyes look at his face as she feels his facial sweat trickle on her wet skin. 

His hand slid across her tender skin to caress her cheek. He leans deep throat into her as his hips thrust faster.

She senses Ren’s head slam her cervix in a gooey fashion. Her pussy muscles twist harder as she bites his lower lip licking your gooey saliva onto the rest of her lips. 

He groans loud as you grip his manhood tightly and holds it deep within in and add more power to his thrusts as his body charges electrically in sparks with each thrust. His tongue flicks out to meet her lips, taking in her sweet taste. 

Rey balls minute amounts of Force Lightning in her hands and places them on his back to him and floats them together through the Force as her eyes start to glow while she shakes vigorously.

Ren’s eyes flash with passion, and then lust as their bodies slide together in unison. He growls as he nips and licks her body as his pounds his hips into her. He senses the Force energy between them is generating a power in the Force that is stable and sustainable. It shocks him.

Rey moans in pleasure as Ren’s movements thrust deeply into her and then she unleashes herself in his mind and her nectar erupts on his cock.

Ren throws back his head as he feels the ooze of ejaculate that swirls around him. In his excitement, he is unable to contain himself and thick ribbons of his seed spurt into the depths of her cervix to fill it.

She arches her back feeling the warmth of his seed inside her womb that causes her to flail her arms and attempt to grasp something solid by only grasps air. She groans with a loud roar as her torso whips up to face him and grabs his neck and slams her lips against his open mouth that pants out of breath.

Ren senses Rey’s body orgasm under his weight, the warmth of his juices seep deep into her body. He feels her plunge her mouth into his and sustains an inner grin with rough and passionate kisses tasting ever last part of her. 

Her eyes widen as she watches him kiss her. She grips his neck as she jerks as she squeeze his cock hard and she orgasms, repeatedly.

His eyes flutter closed as he press his lips tightly against hers, feeling his tongue slither into her mouth. As her pussy lips milk his cock of all he can give, he feels the last stream of his seed exit into her cervix and fills her more. “Wahaoo!”

Rey grips Ren harder, tighter and with a twisting. She Force floats water to gulp it down with a mention. “I did not think this would happen.” 

He smiles kissing her body in a gentle pant. “ Yeah…Let’s go again?”


End file.
